


insatiable

by katieelle



Series: BMC Smut Series [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Jeremy, Degradation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Michael, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: “Don’t come until I tell you to.”





	insatiable

Jeremy had been on edge all day.

The night before, Jeremy was jacking off when Michael called and caught him in the act. He wasn’t supposed to touch himself without Michael, and he especially wasn’t supposed to try to hide it from him. Michael had teased him about it for a while so he knew he wasn’t _really_ angry, but fuck, he sounded hot when he was mad.

“My parents will be working after school tomorrow, so just come over,” Michael had demanded, his voice deeper than usual in a way that made Jeremy’s mouth water. “After school at 3:30. Don’t be late for your punishment.”

Jeremy was just about to hang up the phone and go back to what he was doing, but Michael added something else before he could. “Oh, and by the way, don’t finish.” The line clicked off.

Jeremy had looked down at his hard-on and sighed. Michael wouldn’t know if he came, he could have just finished and went to sleep, and Michael would have never known the difference. He couldn’t, though, he couldn’t bring himself to purposely break his boyfriend’s rule. Instead, he had gone to sleep painfully hard and with no idea of what Michael had in store for the rest of his ‘punishment.’

In first period, Jeremy was already thinking about the end of the day. He had been in school for approximately ten minutes and that was still too long. He couldn’t even pay attention to the equation written on the board because he was too busy wondering what Michael had planned. Maybe he was just going to fuck him really rough? But that wasn’t really much of a punishment for Jeremy, Michael would know that.

Jeremy had third period history with Michael. While the rest of the class was focused on the Cold War, Jeremy was trying to ignore Michael’s gaze from across the room. He could feel his eyes on his, watching him, but Jeremy didn’t dare to look up from the spot on the floor where his eyes were focused. If he did, he’d see Michael, he’d see the smug smirk on his lips and the dark glint in his eyes and he wouldn’t survive until the end of the day.

Fourth period was another class without Michael, but Jeremy was still thinking about him. As the teacher droned on about Edgar Allan Poe, Jeremy impatiently tapped his pencil on his desk and absentmindedly stared at the clock. He forgot he was even in a class until the girl next to him whispered to him to stop his tapping because it was getting really annoying.

He met up with Michael at lunch. Michael led him down to the bathroom in the basement, the one that no one ever used because it was so far away from the rest of the classrooms. He pulled Jeremy into a stall and kissed him roughly against the door, pinning his hands above his head. He whispered in Jeremy’s ear, his breath hot against his skin as he spoke. “I’m going to wreck you tonight.”

Jeremy’s stomach flipped. He wanted to say something, wanted to ask what he was going to do to him, but Michael was already gone.

By seventh period, Jeremy’s head was swarming with possibilities. Maybe Michael was going to spank him? They’d never done that before, but maybe that was because Michael couldn’t bring himself to hit Jeremy hard enough for it to be an actual punishment. Every possibility he thought of seemed to be not quite right. Either Jeremy would enjoy it too much, or Michael wouldn’t be able to go through with it. Every minute that passed built up the tension even more.

Finally, he reached 8th period, his last class of the day. Health. Health always went by quickly since the teacher didn’t seem to give a shit about anything and they never did any work.

When the bell rang, Jeremy raced outside, feet pounding on the pavement as he ran to Michael’s. School ended at 3:00, meaning Jeremy had half an hour to get to Michael’s. That was more than enough time and he knew he’d get there early, but he found himself rushing anyways.

His heart was racing and he couldn’t tell if it was because of the anticipation or the running. Both, probably.

Michael’s PT Cruiser was parked outside, so Jeremy knew he was home. The door was unlocked so Jeremy stepped inside and headed straight for the basement. Michael was waiting for him, sitting on a beanbag and looking at something on his phone. When he spoke, he didn’t even bother looking up at Jeremy. “You’re here fifteen minutes early. Were you really that desperate for your punishment?”

That tone in his voice, the detachment, it all sent shivers through Jeremy’s body. “I — uh — yes,” he stuttered.  
Michael shook his head at him and finally looked up from his phone.

“Come here,” he ordered, motioning for Jeremy to come forward. Michael grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down so Jeremy was straddling his lap. Michael kissed up his neck and reached up to kiss his lips softly. “What are your words?”

“Green is okay, yellow is pause, red is stop.”

Michael reached up to run a hand through Jeremy’s hair lightly. “Good boy. Now get up.”

Jeremy scrambled to follow his demands, standing up on wobbly legs. He clasped his hands behind his back and kept his eyes trained on Michael. Michael was still sitting, head cocked to one side, with his arms crossed like he was a king and that bean bag was this throne. “What am I going to do with you, Jeremy?” he asked condescendingly. “You insatiable little slut, am I not good enough for you that you have to get yourself off with your own hands when I’m not around?”

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Did I say you could speak?” Jeremy shook his head no. “You know what, take off your clothes. All of them. You don’t deserve them.”

Jeremy hung his head and stared at the ground as he started stripping off his clothes. His shirt, he kicked off his shoes, then his jeans and his boxers. He stood there, completely bare, in front of Michael. His boyfriend eyed him up and down, taking in the sight. “Color?”

“Green,” Jeremy responded eagerly.

Michael finally stood and grabbed Jeremy by his shoulders, leading him over to the bed. He pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge, with Michael on his knees between his legs. This was….not at all what Jeremy was expecting when Michael said ‘punishment.’ Michael took Jeremy into his mouth, making the latter let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Michael teased at the tip for a few while, circling his tongue around and mouthing over the slit. Jeremy was growing harder in his mouth with each flick of his tongue.

Michael moved further down, this time sliding his tongue along the length of Jeremy’s dick. The movements made Jeremy breathe harder and when he brought a hand up to grip Michael’s hair, he quickly grabbed Jeremy by the wrist and moved his hand back. Michael smirked to himself, thinking of what was yet to come.

“Michael….faster, please,” Jeremy whined from above him.

“You’re in no place to be making demands right now, baby.” Michael went back to teasing him, taking in a little bit at a time until Jeremy was reacting intensely to each individual touch. When Michael finally wrapped his mouth fully around Jeremy’s dick and took as much of him as he could down his throat, Jeremy moaned desperately, eyes closed and mouth parted.

Michael kept him there in his mouth for as long as he could until he was practically choking. He pulled off, waited until he caught his breath, and then he went back down, making Jeremy buck his hips in desperation. “Please, please,” Jeremy was repeating in a breathless whine, his voice hoarse. Michael continued to ignore him, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head back and forth.

Fuck, if this was what Michael saw as a punishment, Jeremy thought he should start misbehaving more often.

Michael glanced up at Jeremy with dark eyes, puffy pink lips that were so, so pretty, and Jeremy started to stutter, “F-fuck, I’m gonna c-come.”

At that, Michael pulled off at the last second, leaving Jeremy desperate for just one more touch. Just a little bit of anything would send him over the edge, but Michael wasn’t going to give it to him. Jeremy stared down at him, dumbfounded, and quickly tried to move his hand down to touch himself. Michael caught his hand before he could. “No, no, no,” he repeated, shaking his head. “Since you’re so desperate to come without me, you’re not going to come at all.”

Jeremy immediately started to protest. “Michael, please, I need to. Please.”

Michael pushed Jeremy farther down so he was lying on the bed face-up. Michael leaned over him, admiring how he was already so sensitive. His face red, beads of sweat forming at his forehead, his eyes helpless. “Don’t come until I tell you to,” Michael ordered. He removed his belt from its loops and used it to tie Jeremy’s hands together above his head. “Unfortunately, I don’t have handcuffs, so this will have to do. Color?”

“Green, Michael, please don’t do this, I’ll be good, I promise.”

Michael tsked. “Sorry, baby, you have to learn your lesson.”

Michael disappeared for a few moments and Jeremy heard him rummaging around in a drawer somewhere. He returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. “You’re going to fuck me like this?” Jeremy asked, his lips quivering.

“Of course,” Michael said. He moved Jeremy further up on the bed so he had room below him. “What? I thought whores like you loved getting fucked?”

The way Michael said ‘fucked’ had always made Jeremy’s stomach flip. He didn’t say it often, but when he he did, it was a beautiful occurrence.

Michael lifted Jeremy’s legs up and dripped lube onto his fingers and over Jeremy’s hole. He started working him open, first with one finger, making small circles. “I can’t believe you,” Michael said. “You’re so greedy. You have me to fuck you, but that’s still not enough for your slutty little cock.”

Michael hooked a finger up against his prostate and Jeremy whined, back arching off the bed.

“I can take you apart with just my finger.” Michael did it again, watching as Jeremy panted heavily and bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a scream. Michael smirked and added another finger. He wanted to hurry up the process because his own dick was painfully hard in his jeans, but he also wanted to be thorough enough so he didn’t actually hurt Jeremy.

He scissored his fingers back and forth for a few moments. “How badly do you want to touch your cock?” Michael asked.

“I don’t _want_ to, I _need_ to,” Jeremy answered. Even he could heard how broken his own voice sounded.

Michael added in a third finger, pumping them in and out repeatedly. After a few more minutes of this, he asked, “Do you think you’re good?” Jeremy nodded in response.

Michael took off his jeans and boxers and discarded them on the floor, then rolled the condom on over his cock. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in, mouth falling open in a quiet gasp. Jeremy moaned below him, trying to buck his hips up to get any sort of friction.

“You don’t want to do that, Jeremy,” Michael said, realizing immediately what he was trying to do. “Keep it up and I won’t let you come at all.”

Jeremy let his hips fall back against the bed.

Michael started pumping in and out slowly, purposely teasing Jeremy, who was already over sensitive and wildly desperate for any touch. “Michael,” Jeremy moaned. He rattled the belt that was tied around his wrists, trying to loosen it. “Please. I need more.”

Michael bottomed out and leaned in close to Jeremy’s face. “What do you need?”

“I need you to fuck me harder,” Jeremy pleaded. He could feel drops of precum leaking down to his abdomen. Fuck, he was so close.

“You’re going to regret asking for that, slut.”

This time, when Michael pulled out, he slammed back in, rattling Jeremy’s whole body. Jeremy clenched his teeth and bit back a scream. Michael reached up to wrap his hands around Jeremy’s bound wrists for leverage. Then he snapped his hips back and forth, pounding Jeremy with enough force to rattle the bed.

Michael latched onto a spot of skin on Jeremy’s neck and worked up a purple-blue mark with his mouth. It was low enough to be covered by a shirt, but visible enough that Jeremy would see it and remember the feeling of Michael fucking him.

“Are you going to touch yourself without my permission again?” Michael asked, punctuating his question with a sharp jap to Jeremy’s prostate. Jeremy cried out, trying to find words but he couldn’t. “Answer me, bitch,” Michael demanded, tightening his grip on Jeremy’s wrists.

“No,” Jeremy finally managed to mumble out through gritted teeth. “No, no, never again, I promise, Michael.”

“Good boy,” Michael praised. After slowing down for a few moments, he picked up his speed again. He leaned down to kiss Jeremy, more with his teeth than his mouth, biting at his bottom lip. Jeremy eagerly drank him in, taking every touch that Michael was willing to give him.

Jeremy could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Michael hadn’t said he could come yet, but if he just hid how close he was, Michael couldn’t do anything to stop him. Jeremy closed his eyes shut tightly, biting down on his lip to stop any stray moans from escaping.

But Michael knew his boyfriend. He noticed a change in him and he knew. He pulled out abruptly, leaving Jeremy empty and on the verge of tears from being so close. He wanted to scream and cry and kick something. Jeremy was so frustrated, but there was nothing he could do. He was completely at Michael’s mercy. “You were going to come,” Michael said. “And I didn’t tell you to yet.”

“I wasn’t,” Jeremy lied, refusing to meet Michael’s eyes.

“Now you’re lying to me.” Michael crawled over to Jeremy on the bed and kneeled down, leaning over his chest. He stroked his hand over his dick just a few more times and then he was coming, making a mess over Jeremy’s pale bare chest.

Michael leaned down a pressed his lips to Jeremy’s. “These lips belong to me.” He lifted Jeremy’s legs up just enough to smack his ass. “This belongs to me.” He moved down his body, eyes scanning every inch of his skin. “And this dick….” he continued, lightly placing a hand around his cock. Jeremy almost screamed, pressing his head into his pillow, doing everything he could to not come before Michael said he could. “Belongs to me. Now come.”

Jeremy gasped as his whole body felt like it was going to collapse. He came right on Michael’s command, his limbs going limp and his head falling back against the bed. He breathed heavy, feeling Michael’s eyes on him, taking in the sight of the beautiful mess he created. Michael disappeared for a few moments, but Jeremy barely noticed. When he returned, he removed the belt from Jeremy’s wrists and used the towels he had brought back to clean them both up.

“Do you want your clothes?” Michael asked. Jeremy shook his head no. Michael climbed into bed next to him and pulled a blanket over both of their bodies. “You did so good, baby,” Michael said. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Jeremy whispered, his voice still hoarse. Michael gently stroked a hand through Jeremy’s hair, soothing him.

“Do you want some water?” Michael asked, starting to get out of bed again. He stopped when Jeremy grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.  
  
“No,” he said. “I want you stay right here.”

So Michael did, wrapping his arm around Jeremy and pressing his body against him. Jeremy made a mental note to break Michael’s rules more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Come give me requests on my work titled “not smut requests”!


End file.
